


High Definition

by xDeathMelodiesx



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Break Up, Gawsten, Inspired by Music, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDeathMelodiesx/pseuds/xDeathMelodiesx
Summary: ‘I'd love to be in love with you enough to write a love songI need to feel needed and I need it more than I let onI'll be home, just thinking about itMaybe call like I used toBut I'll just stay alone, because alone is safer than with you‘
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington
Kudos: 10





	High Definition

It’s been two weeks. Two fucking weeks. I regret ending it, I miss him. It was only 3 months but it felt like forever and now all that was gone. I wanted to call him so badly but I know he wouldn’t pick up, not in a million years. I shouldn’t have been with him after her, it felt like I was using him to get over past things. 

But thinking back, he was the best I ever had. He was so sweet, caring and his fucking smile looked like it could light up an entire stage. He was gorgeous and so perfect. But I ruined it in about 5 minutes, his smile faded, his beautiful blue eyes seemed to turn darker with sorrow. 

I wanted him back so badly it hurt me, clouding my brain with all the happy memories of us and filling my thoughts with questions: why had I done that? Why did I hurt him? Does he even want to look at me?

My hands itched to grab the phone the more I thought about it, tears blooming to the surface, threatening to spill over. One did, trailing down my cheek and staining my baby blue shirt. Weight settled itself on my chest, trying to push me down. I simply got up from my chair and wandered to the bathroom to wipe my face and conceal the sadness. I trudged through my apartment, bumping into doorways and tables, not caring or wincing when I did so. 

The door to the bathroom shut behind me with a click. I gazed into the mirror, my reflection glaring back at me with red-rimmed eyes. My bright green hair was greasy and stuck up in random places, my face was paler than usual, my cheeks and nose were a soft tint of pink and there were purple circles under my eyes, red running along my waterline and smeared across my eyelids. I looked like such a fucking mess.

I tried cleaning myself up, wetting a rag and dabbing at my face. It felt nice but wouldn’t do anything so I decided to take a shower, hoping that the steam and hot water would help soothe my mind or even wash away my worries. 

The bathroom was filled with the sound of water running and hitting the tiles of the shower. I lifted my shirt over my head, tossing it to the ground and slipping my thin pajama pants down my legs. I stepped out of them, stripping myself of my underwear. The water burned my back as I stepped into the shower but I didn’t care. I just reached for the bar of soap and lathered my body in it, my mind completely empty. All I felt was that weight and a lingering sadness. 

I felt like a robot when I coated my hair in shampoo, my hands gently pulling at the strands. I just stared at the white tile the whole time, my thoughts seeming like they were going a mile a minute and then suddenly, they’d stop in their tracks. 

With a towel wrapped around my waist, I tossed my old clothes into the basket sitting beside the bathroom door and went into my bedroom. I rifled through my closet and dresser before settling on a hoodie and jeans. The hoodie used to be his but I stole it while we were on tour. I randomly grabbed a pair of socks, smirking when I saw the little tooth design on them. They were cozy at least. 

‘_Enough is enough_ ,’  I thought, wandering back into the living room. I picked up my phone and unlocked it, ignoring my home screen that was a picture of us. The app loaded and I waited, my foot tapping against the floor impatiently. 

I scrolled through my contacts, searching for his. I found it and stared at it before deciding to fuck it and press it. The phone rang for a moment before someone picked up.

I took a deep breath, “Geoff?”

**Author's Note:**

> On Wattpad under the same name and based off of some of the lyrics from High Definition. I hope you enjoyed it and lemme know what you think!


End file.
